The present invention relates to a fuel cell system employed in, for example, stationary power generation apparatuses, or power supplies for automobile.
In recent years, concern about environmental problems has been increasing on a global scale, under the influence of global warming, acid rain, and so on, due to carbon acid gas. So, in a field of power supply development, attention has been focused on a fuel cell system capable of energy change which is highly efficient and keeps the environment clean without emission of carbon acid gas.
FIG. 9 is a view schematically showing an example of a construction of the conventional fuel cell system.
Referring now to FIG. 9, a conventional fuel cell system 600 comprises, within a package 51, a fuel supply device 52, a fuel cell 53, and a DC/AC (direct current-to-alternate current) converter 54. The fuel supply device 52 is configured to supply a hydrogen-rich gas containing plentiful hydrogen (hereinafter referred to as hydrogen-rich gas) to the fuel cell 53. The fuel cell 53 is configured to carry out power generation to output a DC (direct current) of a predetermined voltage, using the hydrogen-rich gas supplied from the fuel supply device 52. The DC/AC converter 54 is configured to convert the DC of the predetermined voltage which is output from the fuel cell 53 into an AC of the predetermined voltage, and to output the AC. The package 51 is provided with an inlet 56 to which a fan 55 is attached, and an air outlet 58 to which a combustible gas detector 57 which detects a combustible gas is attached (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Hei 03-254070, FIG. 1).
When the fuel cell system 600 is operated to generate an electric power, the fuel supply device 52 first generates the hydrogen-rich gas, and then supplies the hydrogen-rich gas to the fuel cell 53 through a predetermined pipe. The fuel cell 53 generates an electric power using the hydrogen-rich gas supplied from the fuel supply device 52. The DC of the predetermined voltage generated in the fuel cell 53 is input to the DC/AC converter 54. The DC/AC converter 54 converts the DC of the predetermined voltage input from the fuel cell 53 into the AC of the predetermined voltage. Thereby, the AC of the predetermined voltage is output from the fuel cell system 600.
During an operation of the fuel cell system 600, ambient air is suctioned from the inlet 56 into the package 51 by using the fan 55, and the air in the interior of the package 51 is exhausted from the air outlet 58 to outside of the package 51 through the combustible gas detector 57. This is because, if the combustible gas such as the hydrogen-rich gas leaks from the fuel supply device 52 and/or the fuel cell 53, such a leakage combustible gas is exhausted from the air outlet 58 to outside of the package 51, and the combustible gas detector 57 detects the leakage of the combustible gas, so that the operation of the fuel cell system 600 is stopped, and some appropriate actions are taken, for example, information indicating a warning is displayed, in order to avoid dangerous explosion and so on.
In the conventional fuel cell system 600, the combustible gas detector 57 is capable of accurately detecting the leakage of the combustible gas so long as the combustible gas detector 57 is functioning properly. In other words, safety of the fuel cell system 600 can be ensured so long as the combustible gas detector 57 is functioning properly. However, if the detection capability of the combustible gas detector 57 degrades, for example, after an elapse of time, and hence detection sensitivity of the combustible gas detector 57 to the combustible gas degrades, the leakage of the combustible gas cannot be detected accurately. In such a case, safety of the fuel cell system 600 cannot be ensured. Especially when the detection sensitivity of the combustible gas detector 57 to the combustible gas significantly degrades, the combustible gas detector 57 is incapable of detecting even the leakage of the combustible gas with a concentration which exceeds an upper limit of an allowable range. In this case, since safety measures cannot be taken for the fuel cell system 600, it may be highly probable that the fuel system 600 malfunctions, for example.
The safety of the fuel cell system 600 may be ensured by inspecting the combustible gas detector 57 on a regular basis or by forcibly replacing the combustible gas detector 57, assuming that the above-mentioned condition would take place. In that case, however, maintenance such as inspection and replacement of the combustible gas detector 57 must be carried out, irrespective of whether or not the combustible gas detector 57 is functioning properly. This may lead to increased cost in maintenance of the fuel cell system 600.